


Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter, Rory Williams

by mm8



Series: Amy and Rory Love to Wank [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Broken Bones, Companion Piece, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he broke his wrist, Rory hasn't been getting his personal alone time.</p><p>Part 3 of 3 of the 'Amy and Rory Love to Wank' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter, Rory Williams

Rory was tapping the fingers with his non-dominant hand. It was driving Amy mad. It wasn't her fault that Rory had fractured his wrist while playing tennis. 

She knew what was wrong. Every day like clockwork at this time he'd rush off to be _alone_ and wank. Only now he couldn't since his dominant hand was out of commission. It was clear that the break in Rory's routine was driving him bonkers. 

The minutes ticked by too loudly for Amy. Suddenly she had a marvelous idea. "Would you like me to wank you?"

Without any hesitation, he answered "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See any errors? Just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
